Ba'al's Campaign
|date=2379-2381 |place=*Milky Way galaxy *Pegasus galaxy (briefly) |result=*Death of the last System Lord; Ba'al and all his clones |side1=*Federation *Free Jaffa Nation *Tok'ra *Asgard (briefly) *Lucian Alliance (briefly) |side2=*Goa'uld Empire **The Trust |commanders1=*President Nanietta Bacco **Homeworld Security ***Major General Henry Landry ****SG team Commanders *Jaffa High Council *Tok'ra High Council *Hermiod *Netan |commanders2=*System Lord Ba'al† *Ba'al clones† *Underlord Athena *Underlord Nerus† *Steven Caldwell's Goa'uld† *Til'Vak† |forces1=*Homeworld Security **Stargate Command ***SG teams **Federation fleet ***BC-303 Sato ***BC-304 ''Odyssey'' ***1 starship *** *Free Jaffa Nation **Jaffa fleet **Ha'taks ***Death Gliders ***Al'kesh *Tok'ra operatives *Lucian Alliance **Several Ha'tak |forces2=*Goa'uld fleet **Several Ha'taks **1 Al'kesh **1 Tel'tak *Loyalist Jaffa soldiers *Trust operatives |casual1=Minimal |casual2=*All Ba'al clones *Unknown number of Jaffa, Human, Goa'uld *At least 2 Ha'tak }} This campaign refers to the last stage of the Federaton-Goa'uld war from 2379 to 2381 by the System Lord Ba'al and the remaining Goa'uld who had any influence still intact. They led what was left of the Goa'uld Empire in a bid to turn the tide of the war. History Prelude The defeat of Anubis caused a massive power vacuum among the System Lords. In order to avoid open war, they agreed to divide his territories among themselves evenly. However, Ba'al managed to discover Tartarus and imprint his will upon the Kull. Using them and the ships Anubis left behind, Ba'al began conquering the System Lords and absorbing their territories: Bastet and Olokun were killed, Morrigan surrendered, Ares fled but was killed by Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, Moloc was killed by the Federation with two torpedoes, and Camulus sought asylum among the Tau'ri but was ultimately sent to Ba'al and presumably killed by him. Yu and Amaterasu prepared an offensive, but were defeated. What no one knew was that Anubis had returned, and was using Ba'al as an unwilling puppet. Eventually, the Replicators began a full scale invasion of the Milky Way, coming into conflict with the Goa'uld Empire. Most of the System Lords such as Yu were killed, with Ba'al being the only apparent survivor. Many among the Rebel Jaffa returned to Ba'al, believing the Replicators to be a "divine punishment". The remaining rebels launched an attack on Dakara, and Jacob Carter discovered that the Dakara superweapon could be used to destroy the Replicators. Jacob, Colonel Samantha Carter, and Ba'al agreed to reprogram the device, and use it to destroy the Replicators. The plan worked, but the Free Jaffa were able to take Ba'al's Ha'tak, forcing him to flee. The remaining Jaffa rebelled en mass. Anubis attempted to retake Dakara, to use the weapon to destroy all life in the Milky Way. However, Oma Desala, who had helped Anubis ascend, chose to battle with him for all eternity. This prevents Oma from helping others to ascend, but also means that Anubis can no longer interfere on the lower planes. Ba'al's campaign Bereft of power and ruler of a scattered Empire, and a fugitive of the Free Jaffa Nation, Lord Ba'al fled to Earth, and took control of the Trust in an attempt to rebuild his power base by cloning himself, infiltrating the Trust, expanding his technological advantage, recruiting a brainwashed Jaffa army, and seeking the knowledge of both the Ancients and the Ori. To throw off the Jaffa, Ba'al created a series of clones and allowed one of them to be captured and took to Dakara, where the clone was killed by the Free Jaffa leader Gerak; who believed it to be the System Lord himself. Meanwhile Ba'al also attempted to a new plan of conquest: by stealing Stargates and cutting them off from the rest of the network, he intended to activate the Dakara superweapon and destroy all life in the galaxy, causing the Ori, who had recently learned of human life in the Milky Way, to lose interest in the galaxy. SG-1 sabotaged his efforts. Eventually, Ba'al learned of the Sangraal. Desiring a weapon that could neutralize the Ancients and the Ori, Ba'al began searching for the Sangraal. He was forced to work with SG-1. However, the Ori found the planet they were on and took the Sangraal. SG-1 later sent it through to the Alteran Home Galaxy. Hoping to end the Ori invasion, Ba'al captured Adria and took her as a host. He also killed his clones, hoping to cover his tracks. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell killed Ba'al during the capture of Adria, and the symbiote placed in her was soon removed. However, Mitchell expressed doubt over whether Ba'al was finally dead, fearing that one or more of Ba'al's clones may have survived. Ba'al's last stand Ultimately, the last of Ba'al's clones was captured and extracted, only for the clone to claim prior to his extraction that the real Ba'al had a contingency plan. Just then, the real one uses a solar flare in conjunction with a Stargate to travel back in time to prevent the Earth Stargate from getting to America by sinking the ship that was taking it to America in 1939, thereby changing the present. Using his knowledge of the future, Ba'al then rose to the highest level in the renewed Goa'uld Empire, bringing a massive fleet to conquer Earth with Qetesh as his queen and Teal'c as his First Prime. Though all of the Systems Lords wished to obliterate Earth from the face of the universe, Ba'al decided to treat them leniently. This, as well as his current knowledge of Earth technology of the last few decades, got Qetesh suspicious and forced Ba'al to reveal the location of his monitoring base before she killed him. Fortunately, the remaining members of SG-1- who had escaped the alterations to history thanks to them travelling through the Stargate at the moment that history finished changing in the aftermath of Ba'al's modifications- allied with Teal'c and travelled to Ba'al's monitoring base, using the Stargate and a convenient solar flare to send Colonel Cameron Mitchell back in time to 1929, allowing him to get into position to be on board the transport ship and kill Ba'al before he destroyed history. With the real Ba'al dead, the extraction went uninterrupted. The Ba'al symbiote died from the extraction while his host survived. With the death of the real Ba'al and his last remaining clone, the last remaining Goa'uld System Lord had fallen. Ba'al's campaign-related conflicts *Battle in Seattle *Goa'uld attempt to destroy Starbase Atlantis *Battle of P2M-903 *Battle of the Stargates *Quest for the Sangraal *Capture of Ba'al *Death of Ba'al on the Achilles Category:Wars